Sabes Harry
by ladyunebarton
Summary: James Potter tiene algo que decirle a su hijo. Lo hará en un tiempo en el que solo existía su felicidad. Y como todos, cuando creamos grandes expectativas de la vida, sin saber lo que el destino nos depara. One Shot. Song fic.


**Sabes Harry…**

By: Lady Une Barton.

Summary: James Potter tiene algo que decirle a su hijo. Lo hará en un tiempo en el que solo existía su felicidad. Y como todos, cuando creamos grandes expectativas de la vida, sin saber lo que el destino nos depara. One Shot. Song fic.

Declaraciones: Todos los derechos de JkR. Y la canción es de Goma. Se llama "Still wake up in the morning"

**-Mc.Rozland. Mc.Rozland.Mc.Rozland. Mc.Rozland. Mc.Rozland. Mc.Rozland.- **

**Here I am, walking next to no one**

_Aqui estoy, caminado junto a nadie._

**Some how I feel you are following me**

De alguna manera, Tu estas siguiéndome.

-"Pero que bebe tan hermoso. Que criatura más delicada.

Y pensar que depende de mí, de nosotros. Solo de nosotros dos. No se que esperar de ti, mi hijo.

No se que diré cuando aprendas a dar tus primeros pasos. O cuan alegre me pondré de escucharte decir mi nombre.

Sabes que estaré ahí toda la vida. Esperando levantarte cuando te caigas. Y abrazarte cuando te levantes de nuevo. Sabes mi bebe, que estaremos aquí, tus padres juntos. Para verte usar tus juguetes. Y comprarte aquella diminuta ropa que dejaras cada día que crezcas.

Veré tus manitas manchar las paredes de la casa. Y derramaras helado sobre los asientos del auto. Gritaras de emoción cuando nos disertamos. Y lloraras cuando te lastimen. Pero no tendrás miedo. Por que sabes que estamos aquí. ¿Verdad que lo sabes bebe?.

Tienes tus ojitos cerrados al mundo. Pero te ayudaremos abrirlos a la belleza que nos rodea. Te ayudare a construir una casita en un árbol. Y tu madre nos dará limonada.

Oh si, mi pequeño Harry. Aquí esta tu padre, sosteniéndote en brazos por primera vez. O mi pequeño, no sabes cuanto te esperamos.

**I am here sitting next to nothing**

_Aquí estoy, sentando junto a nada._

**Some how I feel you are next to me**

_De alguna manera, siento que estas junto a mi._

**Oh don't you ever leave me**

_Oh, nunca me dejes._

**And stay forever near me**

_Y quédate siempre junto a mi. _

Eres el símbolo de nuestro amor. Eres la meta de la vida misma. Eres el nuevo comienzo. Si mi niño, tu eres nuestra continuidad en la vida. Eres lo que nos hace ser quien somos. Tu viniste para llenar de felicidad nuestras vidas.

Y estaré lleno de orgullo Harry, cuando empieces tu primer día en la escuela. Te daremos tu lonchera llena de dulces. Lloraras mi pequeño, para no separarte de tu madre. Pero al regresar. Nos contaras lo emocionante de tu primer día.

Y sabes, tienes unos tíos maravillosos.

Sirius vendrá todos los fines de semana, y te ayudara a montar la bicicleta de rueditas. Luego querrá llevarte a pasear en la moto verdadera. Pero tu madre nos regañara a todos. Estupida idea…., ya lo se…

Pero así es tu padrino Harry, y esta esperando ese momento con ansias.

Y el buen Remus, vendrá siempre con libros en los brazos. Te enseñara a leer mucho mejor que yo. Pero no te preocupes hijo. Sirius seguirá viniendo los fines de semana…

Ahhh, y Peter. Bueno. No hay mucho realmente que el te pueda enseñar Harry. pero seguro te enseñara a ser humilde, gentil. Amable y cariñoso con los animales. Pero de nuevo no te preocupes. Por que de nuevo, Sirius seguirá viniendo los fines de semana.

**I have lost everything completely**

_Yo eh perdido todo completamente._

**Still I wake up in the morning thinking of you**

_Todavía despierto en las mañanas, pensando en ti._

**I have lost everything I ever had**

_Yo eh perdido todo lo que eh tenido._

**In mind still you're around**

_Pero en mi mente, aun estas por aquí._

Serás un niño fantástico. Eres perfecto así como naciste. Pero aprenderás todas las cosas buenas de los merodeadores.

Eso me llena de emoción Harry. no puedo esperar. No puedo esperar para darte mi capa. Y que andes por ahí, plantando tus pequeñas bromas.

Hijo mío. Eres el comienzo de una nueva generación. No serás el único mi bebe. Merlín sabe que, Lily y yo no podemos detener el demostrarnos nuestro amor.

Tendrás unos 3 o 4 hermanitos y hermanitas más. Pero serán como tu. Perfectos y hermosos, y les enseñaras todo lo que aprendes. ¿Verdad que si?.

Y no hay que olvidar tu gran día bebe. Cuando cumplas once años. Iras a la mejor escuela de magia. Serás un gran mago. Ya lo puedo ver hijo. Serás el mejor.

Con las mejores marcas en la escuela. El deportista más destacado. Y el sujeto mas sensible por el que las mujeres caerán rendidas. El más popular.

Y el día de tu graduación Harry, cuando tengas 17 años, te comprare un auto. O una moto.

Llevaras a tu novia a pasear por las noches estrelladas. Conocí a un sujeto el otro día, que sabe un hechizo bastante genial**. Como hacer un auto volar**. Lo esta probando con un Ford Anglia. No recuerdo su nombre. Creo de hecho que no lo menciono.

Era un entusiasta de los muggles, era medio raro sujeto. Pero agradable, tiene el cabello rojo…, su esposa esta esperando su 6 hijo. Venían a una revisión.

Oh es verdad. Perdón Harry, a veces papá pierde la chaveta en sus pensamientos. Acostúmbrate hijo.

Por cierto, no es acaso hermosa tu madre?. Mírala, esta durmiendo. Se ve tan linda cuando duerme. Así es ella. Hermosa en todo momento.

Me alegro que te le parezcas. Aun que tienes mi cabello. Es una mujer maravillosa Harry.

¿Pero que te puedo decir de ella hijo?. Tu viviste dentro de ella 9 meses. Que envidia me das. Vivir dentro de esa mujer. Seguro nos escuchaste todo el tiempo.

**Still you're around, still you're around**

**_Todavía estas por aquí, todavía estas por aquí…_**

**You keep hanging around**

_Te mantienes cerca._

**I am singing this song to a shine**

_Estoy cantando esta canción, para encender_

**A light of hope in to my life**

_Una luz de esperanza en mi vida. _

Eres un bribón. Pero mira que pequeños pies tienes. Hasta los deditos son pequeños. No te preocupes hijo. Ejem…el tamaño no es lo que importa. Si no lo que haces con el.

En fin Harry. te espera una gran vida.

Míranos hijo. Nos ves felices?. Pues es por que lo estamos…

Daríamos nuestras vidas por ti mi bebe. Te amamos..

Bienvenido al mundo Harry, ahora duerme mi pequeño, que apuesto que fue un gran viaje el que hiciste para llegar a mis brazos…."-

-"¿James?"- pregunto la mujer despertando de la anestesia. James Potter despego la vista de la cunita. Para dirigirla a la cama del hospital.

-"si cariño?"-

-"Con quien hablas, te escuche hablando…"- dijo ella tallandose los ojos. Parecia desconcertada. Abrio los ojos ante la vista del cunero, y sonrio, como si recordara que hacia unos horas, ella se dormia para dar a luz a su bebe.

-"Te desperte, lo siento.."-

-"Nada de eso, dejame verlo, quiero verlo James…"-

James levanto al bebe del cunero y lo llevo a su madre. Ella lo sujeto con delicadesa.

-"es tan pequeño…"- dijo ella.

-"pero hará grandes cosas…"- respondió James. Le dio un beso delicado en la cabeza. Y luego a su mujer.

-"Bienvenido al mundo bebe…"- dijo Lily.

James asintió.

El pequeño Harry Potter movió sus manitas en el aire, apretando el dedo de su padre. Como si respondiera a lo ambos le habían dicho. Por que Harry estaba despierto ante el discurso. Pero lastima que fuera tan pequeño, como para no recordarlo en su vida adulta.

Bienvenido a la vida. Pobre pequeño.

**The memory of us**

_El recuerdo de nosotros. _

**Because there will always be a special place**

**_Por que, ahí siempre habrá un lugar especial. _**

**For me inside your heart**

_Para mi, dentro de tu corazón. _

**Inside your heart**

_Dentro de tu corazón. _

Fin.

Bueno. Tengo una lista de ideas por hacer. Digamos que son pequeños retos que me gustaría hacer. Así que, cumpliendo con la idea numero 5, de mi lista que dice:

"un Lily x James. Antes de nacer Harry."

Eh cumplido con mi propósito. Los amo a todos.

Dejen Reviews. Por favor.

Att. Lady Une Barton. Martes, 11 de Julio de 2006. 02:52 Am.


End file.
